Look After You
by Brucas90
Summary: AU Brooke and Lucas are best friends and they live together. Lucas can't fight his feelings to be with Brooke. Does Brooke feel the same way or will Lucas have to wait for her forever? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

__

**_Author's Note-_** This is a new story and I'm sorry for not updating the other story, **Unlikely Events. **Sorry this chapter is so short!!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1-**_

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said as he kissed his girlfriend 'Hello'.

"Hi Nate," Brooke replied. Brooke thought she had it all. The perfect boyfriend she loved, a best friend who was always looking after her, what could possibly go wrong?

"We have to talk," Nathan said uneasily.

"No, no, no. Those are the four worst words ever! What is it?" Brooke said sounding disappointed.

"I know we should always be honest with each other and I know I should tell you," Nathan started.

"What is it Nathan? Spit it out!" Brooke said.

"I kinda slept with someone else. But it didn't mean anything! I promise," Nathan confessed.

"I don't believe you! After I told you the history I've had with guys like you," Brooke let out.

"Guys like me!?" Nathan screamed.

"Yea, guys that don't care about anyone else's feelings and would do anything to get in a girl's pants!" Brooke screamed louder.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want?" Nathan said.

"I wanted a boyfriend who would never ever cheat on me and I told you that! You said that you would never do that to me because I was different, because I meant something to you. But that was a load of crap and now I know better then to ever trust someone like you," Brooke said angrily.

And with that, Brooke stormed out of his apartment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Brooke, what's the matter?" Lucas asked worried.

Brooke stormed into their house angry and he could tell that she had been crying. Lucas and Brooke were best friends since elementary school and she knew that he was the only guy she could ever trust. Lucas didn't want to think of Brooke as just a best friend. He wished Brooke would want to move their relationship to the next level, but knew it would never happen. And because of his feelings, seeing Brooke look so hurt made him just want to take her in his arms, stroke her hair, share a passionate kiss and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he knew he couldn't and would have to deal with the fact they were just friends and always would be just friends.

"Nathan, that ass, cheated on me and then thought everything would be okay between us if he told me," Brooke explained as she sat down on the couch next to Lucas.

"I'm really sorry Brooke. I there anything I can do?" Lucas asked, trying to help.

"No, you can't change the fact that Nathan is an ass." With that little remark, Lucas laughed to himself. Brooke leaned into Lucas and he put his arm around her. Lucas wished they could stay in this moment forever. It quickly ended when the phone rang and Brooke volunteered to answer it.

"Hello," Brooke answered sweetly. "Hey. Oh my gosh! Did you hear what happened?" Lucas heard that it was Peyton. Brooke then went up the stairs with her phone and left Lucas downstairs watching television.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Knock, knock," Lucas said as he opened Brooke's bedroom door. "There is a party going on and Haley called and told me to tell you that you and I should go," Lucas said to Brooke making her a little bit confused.

"I don't think I'm up to it Luke," Brooke said as she made room for him to sit next to her on the edge of her bed.

"Did Brooke Penelope Davis just pass a party? Do you feel alright?" Lucas laughed and playfully pretended to feel her forehead for a temperature.

Brooke giggled and said "Yea I'm fine. I just don't feel like going to a party and seeing Nathan and then having to think about him and what he did. It's just too hard."

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself. Please think about it," Lucas knew that Brooke would never let anyone bring her down like this. She never passes up a party.

Lucas got up and headed toward the door and Brooke said, "Okay I'll go, but just for a little while." "That's the Brooke Davis I know," Lucas said and smiled, "I'll let you get ready."

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"I was thinking that maybe we could take this to a quieter place, maybe upstairs to an empty bedroom," Brooke heard Nathan say to some slut in a mini skirt.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Don't pay attention to it," Lucas told her as he grabbed her arm and led her to the living room.

"Hey guys!" they heard a familiar voice say.

"Hi Hales!" Brooke said as she grabbed her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. You know, about you and Nathan. You know he is a jerk," Haley said to Brooke.

"No, don't be sorry. Things happen for a reason," Brooke said.

"Hey guys," Peyton said trying to join the conversation.

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke said to Peyton.

"How are you doing?" Peyton asked her.

"Fine! Why is everyone feeling so sorry for me? He is a jerk and I'm happy we aren't together anymore," Brooke said with annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry for asking," Peyton said putting her fingers in a cross acting as if Brooke was a vampire.

"Okay, can we just end this subject," Lucas said as he stepped into the middle of the little circle they formed.

"Okay, but she started it," Haley said giving Brooke a playful push. They all shared a laugh and then went their separate ways.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke found herself sitting on the couch practically licking her cup clean from the many drinks she couldn't remember even having.

"Is anyone sitting here?" someone asked her.

"No," Brooke said dosing off a little.

"Okay," the stranger said as he sat down next to her.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked him.

"My name is Craig," the stranger said as he put his hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Brooke," she said completing the handshake and smiling.

"Do you go to Tree Hill High?" Craig asked.

"Yea, why?" Brooke said curiously.

"I'm a transfer student. I'm starting at Tree Hill on Monday," Craig answered.

"Maybe I can show you around sometime," Brooke said as she batted her long eyelashes.

"Yea I would like that," Craig said to her.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Brooke I'm gonna head home now. Do you want a ride?" Lucas asked her.

"Sure. Nice to meet you and I'll be seeing you at Tree Hill I guess," Brooke said first to Lucas then to Craig.

"Hopefully," Craig said as he waved 'bye'.

Brooke returned the wave and turned around to follow Lucas outside to his car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And who was that?" Lucas asked Brooke as they got in the car.

"Who was who?" Brooke asked.

"That guy you were talking to."

"Craig. He is a transfer student and is going to Tree Hill now. He is just a friend." Brooke felt something between them though. Craig was a decent guy and that was certainly a change from Nathan. Nathan had jerk written all over him, but Craig had depressed rocker guy written all over him. Sure, he was Peyton's type but Brooke felt he was her type. After all he was hott and sweet. Brooke couldn't wait till Monday and she could maybe get to know Craig better.

"Earth to Brooke," Lucas said ½ laughing, "Are you there?"

Brooke was too busy thinking of Craig to notice anything until Lucas snapped a few times in front of her face. "Oh sorry. I just have a few things on my mind," Brooke apologized.

"Okay," Lucas said getting out of the car.

Lucas knew what face she was making. She was probably thinking of that guy she just met. Lucas was of course jealous but couldn't show it. Lucas wished she would make that face when she thought of him.

"K, goodnight Luke," Brooke said waving sweetly as went into her room.

"Goodnight," Lucas replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I met the most amazing guy on Friday night at the party, even though we spoke for like only two seconds," Brooke explained to Haley at school on Monday.

"Who me? 'Cuz if not I'll feel like a total idiot right now," Craig said as he came up behind her.

Brooke's face got all red as she turned around.

"Oh, hi Craig. Haley this is Craig, Craig this is Haley," Brooke said.

"Nice to meet you Haley," Craig said shaking hands with Haley.

"You too. Well I got to go to class. I'll catch up with you two later," Haley said as she started to walk away.

"So, am I the _amazing_ guy you met on Friday night," Craig said imitating her with the hand gestures and everything.

"Shut up!" Brooke said to him giving him a playful shove and laughing.

"Oh sorry! So what about that tour you told me about? Are you still up for it?" Craig asked.

"Okay, I'll go get us a pass and we'll meet right here after homeroom," Brooke said.

"Okay, see you later Brooke," Craig said as he turned around and started walking away.

"Bye," Brooke said back. She couldn't help but smiling when she spoke to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you meet the guy that Brooke claims is the most _amazing guy_," Haley explained to Lucas, "He is pretty cool, and I met him this morning. Did you?"

"Nope," Lucas said hoping that Haley would get off the subject. Haley was the only one that Lucas told about his feelings for Brooke. He remembered that night…

_"Lucas, what the hell is wrong with you?" Haley asked furiously. They were on one of their dates. _

_"Nothing! I just don't think this is right," Lucas answered. _

_"What do you mean? Us? Lucas, what is it?" Haley asked again. Lucas had been asking weird lately and Haley decided to confront him._

_ "Do you really want to know? Then I'll tell you," Lucas started, "I'm in love with Brooke Davis. I'm sorry Hales." _

_"Oh… it's okay," Haley said quietly. _

_"What? It's not okay! She is our best friend and I shouldn't do that. Tell me that I'm an ass and that I should go to hell!" Lucas said to her._

_ "I'm not going to say that. I'm happy you told me. I think of you as a friend anyway," Haley said giving him a sweet smile. _

_"Thank you so much for understanding," Lucas thanked Haley. _

_"Now go tell her how you feel. You never know, she could feel the same way," Haley said signaling for the door. Lucas drove straight home knowing Brooke was there. _

_"I love you too Nathan," Lucas heard Brooke saying to Nathan eavesdropping at her bedroom door. Lucas's heart dropped. After that day, he never brought it up again._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That's the gym. The basketball team and cheerleaders meet there for practices. There are also games there," Brooke explained.

"Lemme guess, you're a cheerleader," Craig questioned.

"How did you know?" Brooke joked and put her hand on her chest.

Craig laughed and said, "I could tell. You have it all, the whole package. Cute face, nice figure, and bubbly personality," Craig said.

"I get that a lot," Brooke joked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question," Craig started, "Would you want to go out with me?"

"I hardly know you," Brooke said flattered.

"As friends then?" Craig asked again.

"Sure, why not?" Brooke answered.

"Great! I'll see you at 7 then?" Craig asked.

"Okay," Brooke answered. "K, bye." "Bye." Smiling more then ever Brooke headed to class.

"Thank you for finally coming to class Miss Davis," the teacher said.

"I have a pass," Brooke said giving it to the teacher.

"Thank you Miss Davis. What is the matter with you? You look happier then usual," the teacher said.

"Oh nothing." But Brooke knew that what happened was not just nothing. It was everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note-_** Sorry, that it was such a long wait to update. I had a lot to do and I'll try to update soon.

_**

* * *

Chapter 3- **_

"Watch where you're going!" Craig yelled as Lucas knocked into him getting to his locker, "Oh, yea. It's you."

"You're Craig, aren't you?" Lucas questioned.

"You're that guy that Brooke lives with," Craig responded.

"Yea"

"You like her don't you?"

"As a friend," Lucas responded looking away.

"Yea, sure. It's not going to happen anyway."

"Why wouldn't it happen?"

"She likes me. I asked her out and she said that she would. I heard she was easy."

"I don't believe you," Lucas protested standing up a little straighter.

"Why would you care though? You don't like her that way," Craig said smirking. Lucas could tell that he was finding joy in making Lucas squirm.

Craig then walked away leaving Lucas speechless.

"Hey Luke," Peyton said coming up to him, "Nice chat with the new guy?"

"Not really. Did Brooke tell you about him?"

"No. Why is he her next jerk boyfriend?" Peyton joked with him. But she could tell by the look in his eye to stop fooling around.

"I just really don't like him."

"Are you okay Luke?" Peyton asked concerned.

"Yea, why?"

"You look disturbed or something," Peyton added with a smirk.

"No I'm fine. Anyway, can you just look after Brooke? Just keep her away from that creep"

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So Brooke," Peyton said approaching Brooke putting things away in her locker, getting ready to go home, "What's going on with you and the new guy? He's pretty hott and looks a little more my type."

"Nothing is going on. Why? Did he tell you something? Oh my gosh! Spill," Brooke said anxiously.

"No he didn't. It's just Lucas asked me if you told me about anything going on with him. So is there anything going on with you two? 'Cuz you know I'm the best friend that wants details."

"He asked me out and I said that I didn't even know him and now we're going out just as friends."

"Wow, did I hear you say that you passed a date from a really, really, really hott guy?"

"I know. It's just that I don't think I'm ready for another boyfriend just yet."

"Good for you Brooke."

"Thanks P. Sawyer."

"No problem B. Davis."

"One more question, why did Lucas ask you if I told you about him?"

"When I came up to him, he was just talking to him. He said to look after you and the new guy."

"Craig."

"Oh that's his name."

"Yea and he is right behind you."

"Hey Brooke and friend," Craig said coming from behind Peyton.

"Hey Craig, this is Peyton, my bestest friend and Peyton this is Craig," Brooke said introducing the two strangers.

"Hey, I don't any definition saying that I'm like the most amazing guy," Craig joked bringing up an embarrassing moment from earlier.

"Ha Ha," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Anyway, very nice to meet you Peyton."

"Nice to meet you too," Peyton replied.

"Well I came here to see if you needed a ride home," Craig asked Brooke.

"I'm actually getting a ride home from Peyton," Brooke said as she eyed Peyton to make her go along with it.

"Yea, you're too late. I found her first," Peyton joked putting her arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"Oh, well I'll see you later Brooke."

Craig walked away and left Brooke and Peyton alone like before.

"What was that? Why didn't you want him to take you home?"

"I don't know. I want to spend some time with my bestest friend. Is that a crime?" Brooke joked.

"Aw how sweet," she joked back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Luke," Brooke said coming into their apartment and seeing Lucas sitting at their kitchen table eating cereal.

"Hey Brooke"

"So, did you meet Craig?" Brooke said as she sat down across from him.

"Yea," Lucas said and then looked away.

"Why don't you like him?"

"How would you know that I didn't like him?"

"You wouldn't like him. He isn't someone you would hang out with."

"Yea, you know me."

"So, you think it's a bad idea that I'm going out with him tonight?"

"What?! You're actually going out with him? Brooke! I don't want you going out with him!" Lucas said standing up and leaning on the table, making Brooke squint.

"First of all, we're going out just as friends and I made it clear to him. Second of all, why don't you want me to go out with him? You're acting like an overprotective older brother," Brooke joked with him. Lucas didn't find it funny. He then sat down and continued eating his corn flakes.

"Sorry. I just don't think you should go."

"Why not Luke? You can't make me not go out with him just because you don't like him!"

"He is a bad guy and I'm just telling you now that I think it's a bad idea for you to go out with him."

"I'm sorry Lucas. I am going tonight." And with that, Brooke got up with her bag and went to her room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

KNOCK, KNOCK. Lucas heard a knock on the front door a few hours later. He knew it was probably Craig and dreaded getting up to get it.

"Lucas, can you get that," Brooke called from upstairs.

"Sure," he called back to her.

Lucas opened the door and saw Nathan there and thanked God that it wasn't Craig. "I am so happy to see you!" Lucas said as he hugged his younger brother.

"What's wrong with you man?" Nathan asked.

"I'm just glad that it's not Craig at the door."

"What is your problem with that guy?"

"I just don't like him. He is taking Brooke out tonight and he's gonna be here any minute."

"Oh, that's why you hate him," Lucas gave him a confused look, "Because he is going out with Brooke."

"Why would you say that?" Lucas said looking away. He would always do this when he was uncomfortable or lying.

"You totally like her. I can tell," Nathan said. Lucas shook his head. "I can really tell. Whenever we used to go out, you would give me a look."

"Yea sure"

"Come on Luke. Face it; you have a thing for Brooke Davis."

"Will you shut up?" Lucas said quietly, "She is right upstairs."

"So I'm right. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks man," Lucas said shaking Nathan's hand.

Brooke suddenly came out of nowhere from behind Lucas.

"Whoa," Nathan said as Brooke came into the picture, "You know I'm sorry about the whole sleeping with another girl thing."

"I know you are. So, no hard feelings."

"Thanks."

"So what do ya think?" Brooke asked the two guys standing in front of her. She was wearing a mini denim skirt with a blue halter top.

"You look beautiful," Lucas said looking at Nathan who was giving him a-don't-ruin-anything look.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"He's here," Brooke said. She walked over to the front door and before opening it checked herself in the mirror, "Perfect." Brooke opened the door and Craig was standing there.

"Wow, you look amazing," Craig said. He then gave Lucas a smirk and said "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am. Bye guys," Brooke said giving Nathan and Lucas a wave and a smile. A smile that made Lucas's insides melt. The smile that showed her cute dimples and those were one of his favorite features of her.

"Bye," Nathan and Lucas said in unison.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas couldn't fall asleep that night. He sat up in his bed and looked at his alarm clock. It read 1:30 am. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew wouldn't go away until Brooke came home and she knew she was alright. Right at that moment he heard the front door open and close and two people come in.

"No, stop," Brooke said.

"I thought you liked me. Why won't you let me kiss you?" Craig said angered.

"No, I like you as a friend. Now stop!" And with that Lucas came downstairs and saw Craig holding Brooke against the wall.

Lucas came over to him and punched him right in the face. Brooke ran to the stairs and Lucas saw that Craig was obviously drunk and couldn't do anything back. Lucas pulled him up against the wall and said, "Don't you ever touch her. Don't even look at her. You'll have to deal with me and a lot of other angry people that care about her in her life."

Craig got out of Lucas's grasp and walked out of the door.

Lucas walked over to Brooke was now sitting on the stairs. She was crying and had her arms wrapped around her legs. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I should have listened to you and not went out with him," she said in between sobs.

"Brooke, it's okay. It's all over."

"Thank you Luke. You always are there for me and for that I love you a lot."

Lucas couldn't help but smiling and he replied to her, "I love you a lot too. I will always look after you." Brooke grabbed him again and they sat on the stairs hugging.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you**_

**_Look After You- The Fray_**

**_

* * *

__Author's Note-_** So, that was chapter 3 and I'm am going to **try** to put some other couples in. If I don't, please don't kill me 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note-_** Here is the new chapter!!!

_**

* * *

Chapter 4-**_

Waking up, squinting, Brooke wished last night was just a dream. Was she really that stupid to fall for a guy she hardly even knew? 'Thank God for Luke,' she said over and over again to herself. She couldn't imagine what would have happened of Lucas didn't agree to buy a house with her after her parents moved to New York. It was their senior year and Brooke's parents decided to buy a penthouse in New York City thinking that it would bring them closer together as a family. Brooke didn't want that. She wasn't happy with them. She thought that they wouldn't even care if she died. A little dramatic? I think so. Brooke's parents weren't really parents. They just gave her a house to live in and a lot of money to spend on useless items. But, moving to New York City right before her senior year of high school wasn't an option to Brooke Davis. When the brilliant idea of her parents buying her a house and that would be her home so she could stay in Tree Hill popped into her mind, she brought the idea to her parents.

"Well if that is what you really want sweetie," her father said.

"Of course Daddy!" Brooke always got what she wanted.

"But, you will have to find someone to live with you. We don't want you to live by yourself. So find a friend that you want to live with and you will have your house," her father said speaking for her mother too.

"I know who would live with me!" Brooke was so excited! She was finally going to be away, far away, from her parents. This was exactly what she wanted.

"Please, please, please Luke. I am finally going to have a house and I need a roommate! I would love it if you would live with me!" Brooke pleaded.

"I don't have money like you do Brooke. I have to work for money," Lucas explained. He would love to move in with Brooke. She was after-all, his best friend.

"Look Luke, you would only have to give half the rent. My parents are very generous. Okay, not really. But, they would do anything to get me out of their hair. So, I'll give most of the rent. And when you don't have it, I'll be there. Now I really want you to be my roommate so please," Brooke pleaded.

"What the hell? Of course I'll live with you Brooke Penelope Davis."

"Yay!" Brooke screamed and then pulled Lucas in for a hug, "Can't wait to be your roomie, Lucas Eugene Scott!" Brooke left the café as happy as anyone could be.

Thinking back to present times, she wished she could do everything over. Not the part with staying in Tree Hill, the part where she was in bad relationship, after bad relationship. But, there was no such thing as a time machine and decided to pick herself up out of bed and go downstairs to get something to eat.

"'Morning Luke," Brooke said still looking down at her plate.

"Hey Brooke. How are you feeling?" Lucas recalled what happened last night and felt horrible when he saw her tear-stained face sitting on the stairs holding her knees against her chest.

"I'm fine," Brooke mumbled.

"Are you gonna go to school today?"

"Yea, I can't just skip school because of that jerk."

Lucas couldn't help but stare at her. She was even beautiful when she had no make-up and her hair was still messed up from sleeping on it.

"Luke? I just want to keep what happened last night between us," Brooke said finally looking up.

"No problem."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How did the date go?" Peyton asked approaching Brooke and Lucas at Lucas's locker.

Lucas shot her a don't-go-there look and Brooke looked at her with angry eyes.

"I'm not going to go there," Peyton said taking the hint and walking past them.

"I can't believe this! She knows!" Brooke said paranoid.

"She doesn't! I bet she knew not to say anything because of the look you gave her," Lucas reassured her.

"Yea, whatever."

"Brooke," Lucas said with convincing eyes.

"Lucas, I just want to get this day over with. Can you walk with me to my class?"

"Of course, anything for you."

"Thanks Luke. You really are my best friend."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What were all those looks about before?" Peyton asked Lucas in their first period class which they had together.

"The date didn't go well and I just want you not to ask Brooke about it. Tell Haley and Nathan that too. We don't need her to get even more upset then she is right now."

"What happened?"

"I'm kinda sworn to secrecy right now."

"I understand and I'll tell Haley and Nathan too."

"Thanks Peyton. I really want Brooke to just forget about it and enjoy herself."

"I know how much you care about her and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her Luke."

Lucas smiled at his friend and then was interrupted by the teacher starting the class.

"Now students, there was a new student in our school yesterday, Craig Ross. He was supposed to be spending the rest of the year with us but decided to move again this morning. So I'm sorry to everyone who was close to or friends with Mr. Ross, but he will not be returning to Tree Hill High School."

Lucas was so relieved to hear this and couldn't wait to tell Brooke. After all, Craig was the reason she didn't want to come to school anymore.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the last period bell rang, Lucas couldn't wait to see Brooke and tell her the news.

"Brooke! I have good news," Lucas said excited to make his best friend happy.

"If it is about Craig moving _far_ away, I heard. Peyton told me at lunch and by the way, I'm about the happiest person right now."

Lucas ½ laughed, a little disappointed that he wasn't the one to tell the beauty standing in front of him and his car. He imagined what would happen when he told her. She would wrap her arms around his neck and give him a passionate kiss and say, "Nothing will ever stand in the way of us again."

"Lucas?" Brooke asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, daydreaming."

"If I was in it, I hope you made me look gorgeous."

"Of course I did," Lucas said ½ joking.

Brooke gave him a smirk showing her cute dimples and then they both got into the car and went home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh Lucas," Brooke moaned. Lucas then kissed her neck in the spot she loved and then kissed up her neck finding her mouth. They fought with their tongues. Was this really happening? Lucas couldn't believe it! He was finally making out with Brooke Davis!

"Luke?" Brooke said, "Lucas!?"

Brooke nudged him in the back. He finally woke up.

"I ordered pizza and Peyton and Haley are downstairs. Do you want any?"

"No thanks." Lucas said ½ awake.

"Okay, if you change your mind there will still be some."

"Thanks."

"I'll leave you back to your sleeping," Brooke said closing the door behind her.

'Another Brooke dream,' Lucas thought. This wasn't the first time he dreamt about Brooke like that. He sat up, wiped the sleep out of his eye and went downstairs to find Brooke, Peyton, and Haley laughing and eating pizza.

"Good afternoon, or should I say good night? It's like 7:00. You must be really tired," Peyton said joking with him.

"Yea, I guess I was. I'm gonna go to the River court for a little while. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." Brooke said. Lucas left with his grey hoodie and his iPod in his ears.

"Brooke?" Haley asked.

Brooke still staring at the door answered, "Yea."

"Tell him how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked now looking at Haley.

"You like him."

"Yea, as a friend and that's it."

"Brooke, I can tell. I was in love once."

"So was I. I also was hurt more than once and don't want to be again," Brooke said starting to clean up the pizza box.

"Brooke, you can't run forever. You have to tell him," Peyton added.

"No, I don't have to tell anyone anything. I'm in control of my own life. You're not my parents and last I heard was that I didn't listen to them either."

"Okay, fine Brooke. You will change your mind. Trust me."

* * *

I know, a boring chapter but next chapter I will try to make it more interesting. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n- I know there was a long wait and I'm really sorry for it. I am currently working on the next chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 5-**_

Lucas was listening to his iPod and sitting down on the picnic table at the River court. He thought about his dream. He remembered the smell of Brooke's hair and the way the dimples would appear on her cheeks as he kissed her neck. 'Oh Lucas,' he recalled from the dream, it gave him goosebumps. He decided to forget about it and do what he does best, play basketball. After his 5th shot, he heard someone drive up to the court. When the engine was turned off, he turned around to see Nathan.

"Hey man," Nathan started walking toward Lucas.

"Hey," Lucas said getting back to his free throws.

"Did you tell Brooke yet?"

"Why do you care?"

"I think that she deserves more than what she gets. She deserves you, I really wasn't for her. I treated her like crap and I know you wouldn't." That comment made Lucas stop playing and look at Nathan, questioning him for a minute. That didn't sound like Nathan, admitting he was wrong really wasn't what he did.

"Wow, you admitted it, treating her like that. She definitely deserves more, more than me," Lucas said looking away and going back to his seat on the picnic table.

"Yea I did. I'm actually rooting for you guys. You guys are great together. You guys are like, like," Nathan said looking for words, "I got it. You guys are like Brucas. Brooke and Lucas, Brucas. That is exactly what you are." Nathan was rooting for them? Lucas thought something was wrong or was Nathan really acting like a brother?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas came home a little after his little talk with Nathan. He opened the door and saw Brooke sitting on the couch watching **Titanic** with a bowl of popcorn and a box of tissues crying her eyes out watching Rose let go of Jack's hand.

"You idiot! Poor Leo," Brooke said to the television, "The person who wrote this movie has no heart." It was comments like that made Lucas love Brooke.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey Luke," Brooke said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Watching Titanic again I see. Why do you watch it? It makes you cry every time," Lucas said picking up some tissues off the floor and sitting next to Brooke.

"I don't know. It gives me hope that one day will find someone to love," Brooke said with sorrow in her eyes.

"You will, I know it."

"Thanks Luke, but with all the bad luck relationships, it doesn't look like it's gonna happen," Brooke said. Lucas noticed that even though Brooke acted like she had it all, she didn't. She wanted her family and she wanted someone to love her as much she loved him. "Anyway, how was the river court?"

"Good I guess. Nathan stopped by and we spoke for a little while. He wants to know how you are."

"Wow, Nathan? He's is a completely different person now. Why could he not be a jerk while we were together?" Lucas nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. It's getting late."

"Goodnight Brooke," Lucas said added a ½ smile.

"'Night Luke," Brooke said smirking back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke couldn't fall asleep that night. She was thinking about how Haley and Peyton caught her and her feelings for Lucas. Were they right? Should she tell Lucas how she felt? What would he do? What would he say? She thought about the possibilities. He could feel the same way or could break her heart. There would be many awkward moments and it would be like walking on eggshells when talking to each other. Brooke decided it was the stupid thing to do and to end the thoughts now.

The next day at school Brooke caught Haley at her locker and wanted to apologize for yesterday. Brooke hated to admit it.

"Hey Hales, I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you yesterday about Lucas and me. I really had no right to."

"No Brooke, its fine. I should have minded my own business. It's just that I want something to happen between you and Lucas," Haley explained.

"Why? He is your ex-boyfriend and one day, it just ended and you two were best friends the next day."

"I care a lot about both of you and I know it will work."

"What is up with you and Nathan lately? Both of you have been bugging me about this."

"Nathan?"

"Yea Nathan, he has been talking to me a lot about this lately and has been asking me not to tell anyone," Brooke whispered.

"That's Nathan; he is so secretive when he is a good guy."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I tell you everything, what do you mean?"

"You like Nathan don't you? I am putting it all together now," Brooke said amazed.

"What? No I don't." Haley protested.

"Haley and Nathan, sitting in a tree, m-a-k-i-n-g out," before Brooke could finish Haley interrupted.

"Uh Brooke, it's not gonna happen."

"Tutor girl? What are you not telling me? You're the one acting secretive now."

"Brooke, stop. Nothing is going on, just end it."

"Fine Haley, I'll believe you. But, if anything happens and I hear it from someone else you'll be in major trouble," Brooke said walking away.

Haley couldn't believe it, should she tell Brooke that she had feelings for Nathan?

"Woahh," Haley screamed as someone pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Shhhh don't scream, it's just me," she heard a familiar voice say.

"Nathan?"

"Yea, who else do you think?" Nathan said then gently kissed her. Haley couldn't help but smile.

"Nathan, the blinds are open enough for people to see us." Nathan walked over to the window and closed the blinds and approached Haley again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why do we have to keep this a secret Nate? I mean, are you ashamed of us?"

"Of course not, it's just that I kinda have a reputation."

"I don't believe you. That's your reason! I would've thought it would be because you and Brooke just broke up and it would seem too soon," Haley said backing away.

"Haley, it's just that I'm the captain of the basketball team and I need to keep my options open."

"You really are an ass," Haley said as she stormed out of the classroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Sidewalks

Running away from the streets we knew

Sidewalks

Like the time we thought was made for you' Haley's phone rang. She saw it was Nathan and ignored the call.

"Hey Haley, its Nathan. We really need to talk. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Just call me back, okay bye," Nathan said to Haley's answering machine.

"She isn't answering?" Brooke asked.

"Nope," Nathan answered disappointed.

"I can't believe that she didn't tell me that you two were 'together' or whatever."

"I told her to keep it a secret."

"Oh, well I am honored that you came to me for help with her."

"Yea well, you are her best friend. Anyway, what's going on with you and Lucas?" Nathan asked as he circled around her counter.

"Nothing, I don't know why you and Haley are doing this to me."

"Well we care about you and want you to be happy."

"First of all, you are my ex-boyfriend and second of all, when I am ready I will act on it. Not now, I need him to fall on when things happen. If I tell him now and he doesn't feel the same, I will be by myself."

"No, you will never be by yourself. If Lucas left, you would still have me, Haley, Peyton and a bunch of other friends that care about you a lot."

"Thanks but I would really need Lucas."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

ok, there was a little naley part and I am trying for more in the story. Any ideas for what would happen next are welcome...just message me or review the idea. I will try to use the ideas. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- New chapter...hope you like it(don't think so) Just beforehand let me say that I'm sorry...

* * *

**Chapter 6-**

"Excuse me," a voice said, "Can you tell me where room 114 is?" Brooke turned toward the red head and stared for a minute. This girl had to be new, Brooke didn't recognize her. The girl stood there and smiled sweetly waiting for a response.

"Um, take a right at the boys' bathroom and it is the first classroom on the left," Brooke answered.

"Thanks a lot and my name is Rachel," the girl said and put her hand out for Brooke to shake.

"My name is Brooke," Brooke said as she completed the hand shake.

"Nice meeting you."

"Same to you and maybe you could have lunch with me and my friends at lunch time?"

"Definitely, I'm new and I feel so lost because I don't know anyone."

"I definitely know what lost feels like," Brooke said looking away, "Anyway, I'll see you at lunch."

"Thanks again," Rachel said turning and walking to her class.

"Who was that?" Peyton said while she approached Brooke.

"Her name is Rachel and she is new here. I invited her to have lunch with us today. Why do you ask? Are you jealous P. Sawyer?" Brooke joked.

"Of course I'm jealous," Peyton kidded. They shared a laugh and walked their separate ways.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was day dreaming about how he would tell Brooke how he feels when he bumped into someone.

"Wow, I'm really sorry," Lucas said bent down and picked up the books that fell.

"No it's okay," he heard a voice say. When he looked up he saw a beautiful girl picking up some loose papers that also fell.

"I'm Lucas, are you new here?" Lucas said returning her books.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. I just moved here yesterday."

"Where did you used to live?"

"New York."

"Wow, from New York to Tree Hill? It must be a big adjustment."

"Yea it is. I'm just trying to get by."

Lucas nodded and then said, "If you want to, you can sit with me at lunch, just so that you're not by yourself."

"I'm kinda going to sit with a girl I just met today. Her name is Brooke."

"Brooke huh? I sit with her at lunch so I guess I'll see you then."

"Yea you will," Rachel added with a smile and then walked into a classroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas sat in his English class and couldn't forget Rachel's smile. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and saw Rachel in the seat behind him. Lucas was shocked and didn't say anything. He just smiled.

"Are you happy to see me?" Rachel whispered.

"Yea, it's just I didn't see you come in."

"I'm really sneaky," she whispered and gave him chills.

"Excuse me Rachel and Lucas, stop the talking."

"Sorry," Lucas apologized.

But little after that, he felt another tap on his shoulder. He turned around without the teacher noticing.

"Yes?" Lucas asked adding his charming smile.

"I just wanted to see you and give you my number. Call anytime." Lucas grabbed the paper and in perfect timing the bell rang. Rachel got up and turned back once before she left the classroom, leaving Lucas in shock.

"Lucas, you got in trouble but not for talking to me," Brooke said when she saw Lucas on her way to lunch.

"Yea, are you proud?"

"Of course," Brooke said.

"I'll see you in a few; I have to drop something off at my locker before lunch."

"Okay, I'll save you a seat." Brooke couldn't help but staring. He was her everything but could never admit it. She wished that day would come sooner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay everybody, this is Rachel. She is new and is gonna sit with us today," Brooke said introducing her to her friends.

"Hi Rachel," everyone said.

"Rachel, this is Haley, Peyton, Nathan, and Lucas isn't here yet," Brooke said pointing to everyone as she said their name.

"Is Lucas the hott blond guy with those sparkling blue eyes?" Rachel asked.

"If that's what you think."

"It doesn't matter if you tell him this but, I kinda have a thing for him," Rachel said as she lowered her voice and winked.

"Wow, do you have anything to say about that Brooke?" Haley asked. Haley, Peyton, and Nathan looked at Brooke. She was just about burning holes in Rachel's head. What the hell? He would never choose her over me! What if he did? Brooke didn't know what to say next. Rachel seemed like the kind of person who was confident enough to tell the guy she liked how she felt without being afraid of rejection. Brooke wasn't. What if Lucas felt the same way about Rachel? She saw the way they were flirting in English today. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone tugging her perfect ponytail. She turned around and saw Lucas there with his perfect smile.

"Hey there Hottie," Rachel said to Lucas.

"Hey?" Lucas responded. No one has ever called him that to his face at least and he wasn't sure what to say back.

"I got to go," Brooke said as she turned and ran toward the bathroom. She couldn't stand to see someone else flirting with Lucas. He was hers yet not hers all at the same time. She loved Lucas. She never admitted it to even herself until now. As she splashed some cold water on her face she looked up and said, "I love him, I love Lucas Scott."

"You finally admitted it." Brooke turned around and saw Peyton leaning against an empty stall.

"Yea I did and I don't want to hold it in anymore. But, I don't know what to do about Rachel."

"Don't let anyone stand in the way of this Brooke, you know how you feel and you shouldn't let anyone stand in the way of it, especially her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After school Brooke caught Lucas before he left and wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Luke, I just wanted to know if you wanted to maybe catch a movie later," Brooke was hoping the answer was going to be yes.

"Brooke, I'm sorry but I was going to go to the movies with Rachel tonight. She asked me last period and I said yes."

"Oh, is it like a date?" Brooke said trying to sound like her normal self but was dying inside.

"Yea, I guess," Lucas said with a smile.

"Oh ok, have fun. I'm going to sleep at Peyton's house tonight anyway." Lucas nodded and Brooke walked away crushed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke couldn't believe it, she was too late. Lucas and Rachel were going on a date. Why did she expect the best? She now realized how stupid she was by putting her feelings on the line for someone who thought of her as just his best friend.

"I put my feelings in the line and he crushed them," she explained to Peyton at her house.

"Brooke, calm down. He isn't trying to hurt you and neither is Rachel. She hardly knows you."

"I know but, I put everything out there for just one little movie date and now everything hurts more than it would if I wouldn't have said anything."

"No Brooke, you tried and that counts."

"I failed and that also counts. Why couldn't I have told him how I felt when I had the chance?" Brooke was starting to cry.

"Brooke, you can't beat yourself up for that. I'm sure he doesn't know how you feel and you don't now how he feels either. He could just be going out with her because he doesn't know how to say no, especially to you."

"Maybe you're right but he was flirting with her today."

"That probably wasn't flirting, it was just being nice to the new girl," Peyton said uneasily.

"Yea sure, I just hope that you're right." Brooke answered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So Lucas, how'd ya like the movie?" Rachel asked as they got into the car.

"Would you kill me if I say it was boring?"

"Well I picked that because I really didn't think that we were gonna watch it," Rachel added a little smirk and made Lucas smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't live up to you're expectations," Lucas said.

"It's not too late," Rachel said as she grabbed Lucas head and brought him into a kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

A/n- I know the Brucas fans are hating me right now but don't worry they will be together sooner than you know. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n- New chapter, new character, r&r...♥♥♥

* * *

**Chapter 7-**

Lucas backed away and Rachel looked up at him wondering what was wrong. He could tell she wasn't used to that. Lucas felt wrong kissing Rachel. Even though he wasn't dating Brooke, he felt like he was betraying her.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked him.

"I can't do this."

"What? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, it's just-"Rachel cut him off and leaned in for another kiss.

"No, Rachel. Listen," Lucas started, "I can't be with you."

"Why not? This is the first time that anyone has ever said that to me."

"Rachel, I just can't."

"Lucas, there has to be a reason."

"Rachel, just leave it alone."

"Come on, could you just tell me?"

"Okay I'll tell you. I love Brooke," Lucas said. Rachel stared at him for a minute, shocked. She was speechless.

"Brooke? Why?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Well lover boy, I don't think that the two of you would be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"She kind of freaked out when I told her I thought you were hot and that I wanted to go out with you. That definitely means that she likes you, or she likes me. Which would be weird."

"Did she really freak out?" Lucas asked in shock.

"I'll back off and you could tell her how you feel."

"I can't. It's hard to tell her because I don't want to get rejected."

"You really shouldn't be afraid of that."

"I know but I am and if she doesn't feel the same way, everything will change."

"Everything will change if she feels the same too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the hell are they doing?" Brooke asked herself as she paced back and forth in her living room. She was waiting for Lucas. She wasn't worried about him; it was just that she didn't want him to be with Rachel. To Brooke, Rachel was a new girl trying to fit into everyone else's lives. Lucas wasn't Rachel's, he was Brooke's. Rachel had no right to ask him out.

Lucas opens the door and sees Brooke pacing back and forth and he smiles to himself and he takes off his jacket and hangs it up.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Brooke asked him.

"It's eleven and you shouldn't really be talking since you party until God knows what time."

"Lucas, just don't let it happen again," Brooke said so seriously as she walked up the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Brooke decided it was the right thing to do if she asked Lucas about his date.

"So Luke how was your date last night?"

"Good, but we decided that we shouldn't go out anymore."

"Why?" Brooke asked pretending to be disappointed.

"It's just because of someone that one of us has feelings for."

"Is it Rachel? I think I saw her checking out Nathan!"

"No, it's not Rachel."

"It's you? Who is the girl? Is it Haley? Do you want to go out with her again?"

"I don't want to go out with Haley again."

"Please don't tell me it's Peyton."

"It's not."

"Then who could it be?"

"I don't think you know her," Lucas said looking down.

"Luke, we grew up together, we know everyone that each other knows."

"No, not her. You don't know her."

"Oh, okay," Brooke said disappointed.

"Anyway, I'll see you later?"

"Yea you will," Brooke said with a ½ smile.

Lucas nodded and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Haley, open up," Nathan said pounding on her door with his fist.

Haley decided that she should just open the door and maybe he would go away after that.

"What?" Haley asked angrily.

Nathan saw her tear-stained face and immediately felt guilty. How could he possibly make someone feel this way? Did he have a big part in her life? They only went out for a week.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything."

"I don't forgive you," Haley said with her eyes full of hate.

"Haley, what else do you need me to say?"

"I need you to love me like you say you do or not be afraid of what everyone else would think if we were together." Nathan was speechless.

"I knew that you would be this way," Haley said starting to close the door. But Nathan stopped it with his hand.

"Haley, I do love you."

"Nathan, you only 'love me' when we are alone," Haley said using air quotes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not okay," Haley said closing the door in his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Haley, it's me open up," a familiar voice said.

Haley opened the door and saw her former best friend standing there. This boy was her best friend for years along with Lucas. He had moved 2 years ago and Haley had never seen him since then. Even though he only lived 45 minutes away, they never came to visit each other.

"Jake?" Haley said still crying from her earlier encounter with Nathan. She pulled him into a hug and she just crashed her head into his chest.

"Haley, Nathan called me." With that comment, Haley backed away and looked at Jake.

"Nathan called you?"

"Haley, you're not being fair."

"What?! I'm not being fair? He hurt me and I don't forgive him for that."

"It was a mistake."

"Why did he call you anyway?" Haley said a little harshly.

"He said you were really upset and that you needed a friend."

"Why didn't he call Brooke or Lucas then?"

"Because he just didn't, I don't know."

"I missed you," Haley said.

"I missed you too. But I'm not changing the subject. You should really call Nathan and be with him."

"Jake, I don't want to. Does no one understand?" Haley said sitting down on the front porch.

"Haley, he really loves you."

"Then why does he try to hide it?"

"He is scared of caring for anyone that much. Do you see who his parents are?" Haley laughed.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am," Jake joked. Haley playfully shoved him and they were back to their old selves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-little naley and jaley friendship.

-I'm a little stuck for the next chapter so comment with any ideas...♥


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n-** sorry for the wait..I had a lot to do. Thanks for the reviews-keep them coming!!!

So, this is the new chapter!!!

-Samm

**

* * *

****Chapter 8-**

"Jake, you're back!" Peyton said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yea, I'm back."

"Is this a permanent stay?" Peyton asked overjoyed.

"Not exactly, I came to see Haley and I decided to stay for a couple of weeks."

"Well, I'm happy you're here."

"So am I," Jake said still smiling.

"How is Jenny?"

"She is good and starting to talk."

"That's great."

"Not so much the talking part," Peyton laughed. She missed Jake a lot when he left. They were just starting to get close when he left.

"So Jake," Peyton paused, "Is there anybody back home who is going to miss you?"

"If you mean someone besides Jenny or my parents, no."

"Jake Jagielski, you're single?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh, well that definitely means that I am obligated to take you out tonight, that is if you have no plans," Peyton said praying for him to say he would go.

"I actually don't have plans so I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Jake," Peyton said smiling from ear to ear walking away.

"Bye Peyton," Jake said returning the smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Nathan," Haley said standing behind Nathan who was at his locker.

"Hey Haley."

"I just wanted to say sorry. It's just that you hurt me and I just wanted to not be hid from everyone."

"Haley, I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you. I really didn't mean to and I don't care what everyone else thinks." Haley smiled and Nathan bent down to give her a kiss. They shared a small kiss then decided to walk to class together.

"So, I want to thank you for calling Jake. He is the one that knocked some sense into me."

"No problem, I knew he would," They shared a laugh and Haley gave him a playful push.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You owe me," Rachel said into Brooke's ear causing her to turn around.

"Excuse me?" Brooke said still pissed at her for going out with Lucas.

"I told Lucas how you felt about him."

"What?" Brooke said acting confused.

"I could tell you liked Lucas from when I told you I wanted to go out with him and you stormed off into the bathroom."

"What exactly did you say?"

"I said that you freaked out when I told you about liking him. The rest is up to you," Rachel said leaving Brooke full of questions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake was nervous picking up Peyton. Nervous?? He was never nervous in front of her but tonight was different. It was a 'date'. Jake did go out with her before he left and he regretted leaving because he always wondered what could've been between them. Would they still be together? Would he be in love? So many questions that were left unanswered were left in his head as he rang the doorbell.

"Hey Jake," Peyton said.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Yea, let's go."

As they walked to the car Jake noticed how beautiful she looked. Her blond curls bouncing as she walked and her smile that he missed. Peyton realized the same about him. He looked older than he did before he left, not really older just more mature.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Jake said as they drove off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night Lucas and Brooke were watching television and sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"Luke?" Brooke asked Lucas. She had been acting weird since that conversation with Rachel earlier.

"What is it?"

"Did you ever wonder what would happen if we were together?" This question gave Lucas so many questions in his mind. Was she actually into him? Did she feel the same way?

"Together, together? Like you and Nathan were together?"

"Yea, like boyfriend and girlfriend together."

"I don't know. Of course I wondered if it was me and you instead of you and Nathan. I would have definitely treated you better than he did." Lucas wondered if that was the right thing to say.

"You already treat me better than Nathan ever did when we were together," Brooke added with a smirk.

"Brooke, what if I did feel something more between us? Not saying I do, I'm just asking."

"I don't know if I would be ready yet."

"Well Brooke, I don't want to spring this on you now, but," Lucas started.

"What Luke?" Brooke answered.

"I love you," Lucas said. 'Uh Oh' Lucas thought, 'Too soon'

"Aw Luke, I love you too. But," Brooke started, "I don't know. That's all I can say. I don't know."

"I understand," Lucas said.

Brooke then got up off the couch and walked outside for some fresh air and Lucas got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to make coffee. 'I know what to do' Brooke told herself. She opened the door and let herself into their house. 'What am I doing?' She thought as she walked herself to the kitchen where Lucas was. 'What _am_ I doing?' She asked again. She was now where Lucas was who was faced toward the counter taking the first sip of a fresh cup of coffee.

"What is it Brooke?" Lucas said turning toward the brunette who was now about five centimeters away from his face.

"Lucas, I do love you. I don't want to feel lost anymore." And with that she leaned in for a kiss. Surprised, Lucas held onto her head and worked his arms down to her waist. Brooke then wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck. She felt him back away. "Luke?" Brooke asked as she opened her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that this is too good to be true."

"Why would you say that?"

"I kinda had a dream of this."

"Wow Luke, you got it bad for me, don't you?" Brooke added with a giggle.

"Yea, of course I do…Pretty Girl," Brooke smiled at his new name for her.

* * *

Yay Brucas!!! I hope you liked it and please review!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors' Note- **This is the last chapter of Look After You. Hope you like it!!

* * *

**Chapter 9- **

Brooke woke up in Lucas' arms and felt that the whole world was finally in the right place for her. He finally knew how she felt about him and she finally knew what he felt about her.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas said half asleep.

"Hey gorgeous," Brooke replied. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her closer to him.

"I feel like the world is finally right for me, for you. I just wanna stay here forever," Lucas said.

"I know, but I have to get up and get ready for school," Brooke said getting up.

"Yea, me too," Lucas said sitting up and stretching his arms.

Brooke couldn't stop smiling all while she was getting ready. When she was finally ready she saw Lucas waiting for her downstairs.

"You waited?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Of course, you ready?"

"Yea, let's go," Brooke said getting her bag and leaving holding his hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton woke up and was surprised to see that Jake wasn't next to her. She then heard the bathroom door open and saw him coming out.

"You're awake!" Jake said coming close to her and sharing a kiss.

"Yea, there's school which I am dreading to go to."

"Don't worry I'll be there. Will that make it all better?" Jake asked.

"Yes, it will," Peyton said leaning in for another kiss. Jake completed the kiss and then they both got ready for school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Brooke and Lucas arrived at school, they saw Nathan and Haley sitting together. As they walked closer, Nathan and Haley looked shocked.

"Are you two," Haley started, "together?" They both nodded and shared a small kiss.

"Finally," Nathan said.

"I could say the same thing to you," Lucas said to Nathan then nodding toward Haley.

"Okay, let's stop this," Brooke said. They shared a laugh.

"Hey guys," Peyton said with Jake wrapped around her waist.

"Oh my God, it's Jake Jagielski!" Brooke exclaimed pulling him into a hug.

"Oh my God, it's Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott!" Jake said mocking her.

"We have to celebrate that you're back in town."

"Well um…I'm leaving tomorrow night."

"What?" Peyton asked disappointed.

"My parents called and said Jenny was sick. I'm taking a flight back tonight."

"Jake, you said that you'd be here for a couple of weeks," Haley said disappointed.

"That's what I thought. I got the call this morning."

"Then no party?" Brooke asked frowning.

"No party Brooke," Lucas said imitating her.

RING, RING

The bell rang and they all went their separate ways except for Peyton and Jake.

"Jake, how about we skip out on today? You're leaving tonight and I want to spend some time with you before you go."

"Um, I was going to see Coach today. He knows I'm in town with nothing to do."

"Oh, okay. Then later."

"Yea, sure," Jake said. He saw she was disappointed and took her head in his hand and said, "You know how much I love you?"

"Yes, I love you too," Peyton said, her eyes tearing up.

"Don't be sad. This happened before and we got through it."

"I know, I don't want to be alone again."

"You have so many friends here that care about you."

"I don't care about them, I care about you."

"Jagielski and Sawyer? Sawyer to class and Jagielski, you're with me for the day," Whitey said coming up from behind them.

"Lucky me," Jake said. Peyton quickly left wiping the tears from her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After school, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley went to the café. Peyton and Jake were going to spend time together alone so they didn't come.

"Peyton and Jake, you and Lucas, me and Nathan, I think that we all finally got it right," Haley said to Brooke as they say at a table.

"You're right," Brooke said.

"Yea, me and Brooke, not the best couple," Nathan said as he and Lucas joined them.

"Yea, because you cheated on me."

"Um, I'm your boyfriend now," Lucas said trying to make himself noticed.

"I know, you're a better kisser," Brooke said leaning over and sharing a kiss.

"Ouch," Nathan said and they all laughed.

"He guys," Peyton said as she and Jake arrived at the café.

"Hey," they all replied.

"We were just talking about how bad a kisser Nathan is," Brooke informed them.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with the bad kisser Hales," Jake said.

"He's learning," Haley said sharing a kiss with Nathan.

"Ok, first of all, I'm not a bad kisser, second of all, can we stop talking about this?" They all laughed.

"Brooke, can we talk outside?" Lucas asked.

"Yea sure, let's go," Brooke said getting up and leaving their chairs for Jake and Peyton.

"Brooke, I just want to let you know that I love you so much and I will never hurt you."

"I know Luke. I love you too."

"I know we are only in high school but I love you and that's all that matters."

"Lucas…"

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you Lucas Eugene Scott!" Brooke exclaimed as she leaped into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. He put his arm around her and they looked inside the café and saw all their friends laughing.

"I'll always look after you."

Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

* * *

Review!!!!!! 


End file.
